<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Lovely Kisses for Lovely Girls by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164003">More Lovely Kisses for Lovely Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love'>Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Multi, Nonbinary Headcanon, Nonbinary Kuwata Leon, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Self-Insert, Selfship, kiss drabbles, self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100+ word drabbles featuring my self insert OCs. Features various platonic and familial pairs alongside romantic ones. Also includes various AUs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Original Female Characters, Nino &amp; Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knee Kiss for Justine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nino tends to Justine's injury after a pegasus accident.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Justine, you’re hurt!”, Nino exclaimed, quickly hopping off of her pegasus.</p><p>Justine &amp; Nino were out on the field doing pegasus flight training. Things were going well until the stubborn pegasus Justine was aback on got a little antsy. The training was put to a halt when the summoner was suddenly bucked off and flung into the air. She quickly came tumbling down and ended up with a scrape on her knee.</p><p>“No, it’s ok, Nino. Just a little scrape- nothing to freak over. Guess big guy over wasn’t in the mood today.”, the summoner brushed it off, despite looking somewhat disappointed.</p><p>“But you’re bleeding!”</p><p>“It’s not that much blood. Seriously, I’m fine.”</p><p>Seeing how upset Justine looked, Nino wasn’t going to let this injury eventually get worst.</p><p>She quickly ran to the infirmary to get disinfectant, a few cotton pads, and a bandage.</p><p>Justine seemed touched yet also conflicted after seeing the mage carrying the medical supplies.</p><p>“Nino, I told you I’m fine! I think you’re overreacting!”, the summoner sighed. But, Nino refused to listen to Justine’s comments and got straight to work. </p><p>After cleaning the injury with disinfectant and drying it thoroughly, Nino immediately placed a large bandage on it. All the while, Justine didn’t complain; she just quietly stared at the mage with a distraught expression.</p><p>“This isn’t necessary, Nino. A little scrape like that means nothing to me.”, the summoner finally spoke.</p><p>“But it means something to me! I don’t like seeing you get hurt Justine!”, Nino suddenly declared, making Justine jump in her boots.</p><p>Seeing her startled reaction, Nino quickly calmed down, wiping away trickles of incoming tears.</p><p>“You’re really important to the Order of Heroes, so it’d be bad news if something happened to you. I’d be especially worried if you got seriously hurt, so I’m just taking extra precautions. You mean a lot to me, Justine.”, the mage explained.</p><p>Wanting to rid of the sentimental feeling in her chest, Justine jokingly said, “If it means so much to you, then, maybe should kiss it better? To be safe, of course.”</p><p>Little did she expect for Nino to go through with it. Justine’s heart lightly pounded as Nino joyfully pressed her lips against the bandage.</p><p>“Does it feel better, Justine?”, Nino beamed a wide smile on her face.</p><p>Visible embarrassed, Justine turned away and mumbled, “Yeah, thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Goodnight" Kiss for Suika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon helps Suika get some shut-eye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Still can’t sleep?”, the former Ultimate Baseball Star questioned, sitting down on the bed that Suika late on.</p><p>Usually, Suika didn’t have much trouble falling asleep. However, today was different. Even with all of her electronics and lights off, she couldn’t get relaxed enough to doze off.</p><p>Suika tried everything she could think of- from listening to ASMR audios to drinking warm milk. But, nothing seemed to be working.</p><p>“It’s like I can’t get tired. I might as well stay up until morning.”, Suika grumbled, turning away from Leon’s gaze.</p><p>“Scoot over- it’s not just you sleeping here.”, Leon spoke up, lightly nudging the girl’s shoulder.</p><p>Suika obliged and shifted herself to the unoccupied side, so Leon could lay down. He must admit his disappointment since Suika was gazing at the wall rather than him.</p><p>“Hey, c'mon, look at me,”, he whined as he tossed Suika over to face him. In shock and annoyance, she averted his eyes, her cheeks heating up.</p><p>“What are you doing? How’s this going to help me sleep-EH?!”, Suika scoffed before Leon pulled her into a sudden embrace. Her heart pounded rapidly as his own sounded in her ear.</p><p>The girl shyly lifted her head up to face Leon, who was calmly staring down at her. His icy blue eyes grew soft as he tightened the hug.</p><p>“L-Leon?”, Suika asked in a whisper, only to get no response in return. The twosome laid on the bed for a few minutes in silence, no words being exchanged.</p><p>Being surrounded by warmth and comfort, Suika could feel her eyes starting to droop. More minutes had passed before the girl was finally fast asleep. Leon couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable she looked asleep.</p><p>“Looks like it worked. Sleep tight, baby.”, Leon softly spoke, planting a soft kiss on her cheek before drifting off himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>